Das Erwachen von Prince the Ripper
by Hikage no Hana
Summary: Wie der kleine Belphegor bei der Varia landete? Ganz einfach. Lang-e-wei-le Doch es begann mit einem beschissenen Tag, unwürdigen Untergebenen, dummen Eltern und einer unterbelichteten und widerlichen Kakerlake, seinem Zwillingsbruder Siel. Wenigstens konnte er sie so alle loswerden. (Bel's Vergangenheit, eine Märchenerzählung von Fran; M wegen Bel & Siel: Flüche, Blut, Mord)


**The Awakening of Prince the Ripper/ Das Erwachen von Prince the Ripper**

Wie der kleine Belphegor bei der Varia landete? Ganz einfach. Lang-e-wei-le~

Doch es begann mit einem beschissenen Tag, unwürdigen Untergebenen, dummen Eltern und einer unterbelichteten und widerlichen Kakerlake, seinem Zwillingsbruder Siel. Wenigstens konnte er sie so alle loswerden. (Bel's Vergangenheit, eine Märchenerzählung von Fran; M wegen Bel & Siel: Ausdrücke, Flüche, Blut, Mord/One-Shot)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Die Idee für diese Geschichte und die ganzen Charaktere für die Untergebenen gehören mir.

Der Rest nicht. Katekyo Hitman Reborn gehört mir nicht, so wie Bel und Siel...

**Warnungen:** M wegen Belphegor und Rasiel: Ausdrücke, Flüche, Streiche, Blut, Mord, Psycho-Gedanken von Prince the Ripper

**Genre:** Adventure, Family, Drama, Action, Horror, Crime, ((Comedy))

* * *

Einfach etwas spontanes. Diese Story ist damit meine Zweite (fertige).

Ah und da es um Bels Vergangenheit geht...Belphegor ist in der Geschichte, die Fran erzählt, acht Jahre alt.

* * *

Fran betrat eins der vielen Wohnzimmer in der großen Varia Villa.

In seiner Hand hielt er ein in rotes Samt eingeschlagenes Buch mit goldenen Verzierungen an allen Rändern.

Es war seine neuste Entdeckung. Dabei hatte er nicht einmal danach gesucht.

Es war ihm aufgefallen, weil es in dem Chaos des Zimmers, der einzige mit einer dicken Staubschicht überzogener Gegenstand war.

Als er es aufgeschlagen hatte war er ziemlich überrascht gewesen.

Nicht, dass man es ihm angesehen hat. Oder hätte. Es war ja niemand im Zimmer gewesen.

Aber man konnte ja nie wissen. In der Mafiawelt hatten selbst die Wände Augen und Ohren.

Oder Leute, die ihr Ohr ran hielten, oder ein Glas um zu lauschen.

Oder auf die Idee kamen sich als Bild oder Pflanze zu verkleiden.

Nun, es war ihm bisher nicht passiert. Er hatte nur darüber gehört.

Er setzte sich auf die Couch und sah zu den Kinder, die vor ihm standen.

Alles Jungen und Mädchen zwischen fünf und zehn Jahren in der verschiedensten Kleidung.

„Soll ich euch ein Märchen über den gefallenen Fake-Prinzen erzählen, der sich für das Genie der Varia hält und als Kind die haarigere Version

von sich selbst umgebracht hat?",fragte er.

Ihm würden für Bel-sempai noch viele weitere Bezeichnungen einfallen, aber er war zu faul um auch noch diese in seine Frage einzubauen.

Alle Kinder nickten zur Antwort.

„Gut", meinte Fran monoton, schlug das Buch auf und legte es auf seinen Schoss.

„Alles begann mit..."

* * *

„Wacht bitte auf, junger Herr!", die Stimme eines Butlers weckte ihn.

Belphegor gähnte schlecht gelaunt und streckte sich, viel aber wieder sofort in sein weiches Bett zurück.

Er war ein verdammter Prinz, warum musste er also früh aufstehen?!

„Prinz Belphegor! Es ist wirklich Zeit!", jammerte der nervige Butler und zog Belphegors Decke weg.

Belphegor knurrte. Was erlaubte sich dieser armselige Bauer?!

Dieses Arschloch hatte ihm nichts zu sagen!

Er war ein PRINZ!

Belphegors Hände glitten unter sein Kissen, wo er seine vor kurzem angefertigten Messer aufbewahrte.

Vielleicht sollte er diesem Schwächling zeigen, mit wem er sich hier anlegte!

„Prinz Belphegor, eure Eltern erwarten euch zum gemeinsamen Frühstück!"

Belphegor zog überrascht seine Hand zurück.

„Gemeinsames Frühstück?", fragte er mürrisch zurück und stand langsam auf.

„Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört, ein gemeinsames Frühstück", antwortete sein Butler, während er die Maids in das teuer verzierte Schlafzimmer lies.

So hörte und sah er nicht, wie Belphegors Gesicht sich verzog, seine Augen blanken Hass widerspiegelten und er tief knurrte.

Gemeinsames Frühstück? Huh! Dann war Rasiel, dieser zurückgebliebener Wurm von Bruder auch anwesend. Und dazu noch seine dummen, schwachen Eltern!

„Na, toll", sagte er und rollte seine Augen.

Falls sein Butler bemerkt hatte, dass Belphegors Stimme nur so von Sarkasmus tropfte, dann lies er sich dies nichts anmerken.

„Prinz Belphegor, wir werden sie jetzt ankleiden",kam die Stimme einer Maid von hinten.

Dann standen plötzlich Maid Nummer Eins, Zwei, Drei und Vier, er würde sich doch nicht die Namen von unwürdigen Bauern merken, um Belphegor,

die ihm nach und nach seine Schlafsachen auszogen und ihm eine schwarze Bluse anziehen wollten, die Nummer Fünf für ihn ausgesucht hatte.

Die anderen, also Maid Nummer Sechs, Sieben und Acht, räumten sein unordentliches Zimmer auf.

„Ich will die!", meinte Belphegor und zeigte mit seiner Hand in den Kleiderschrank.

Die Maids hielten inne und schauten auf die Bluse, die sich ihr junger Herr ausgesucht hatte.

„Aber Prinz Belphegor...", doch weiter kam Maid Nummer Fünf nicht, da Belphegor plötzlich mit gefährlichem Funken in den Augen und bösem Grinsen vor ihr stand.

„Ich sagte ich will die!", wiederholte er seine Worte.

Maid Nummer Fünf verstand sofort und tauschte die Blusen aus.

Zufrieden beobachtete er wie ihm eine dunkelviolette Bluse mit goldenen Knöpfen übergezogen wurde, darüber eine schwarze Weste und eine einfache schwarze Hose.

Wenn man ihm schon nicht erlaubte blutrot zu tragen, weil dass dämonisch war oder so und auch alle seine gestreiften Hemden entsorgt hatte,

würde er sich auf keinen Fall noch verbieten lassen violett zu tragen.

Nebenbei verstand er nicht, warum dann niemand Siel sagen wollte, wie lächerlich brav, dumm und billig er in weißer Kleidung aussah.

Dieses widerwärtige Engelchen, das immer nur gelobt wurde.

Dabei war Belphegor viel stärker und intelligenter als er. Belphegor war ein Genie.

Und er war jetzt angekleidet.

Dann entschuldigten sich Maid Nummer Eins, Zwei und so weiter bis Fünf und verließen das Zimmer.

Plötzlich bemerkte Belphegor im Augenwinkel wie Maid Nummer Sieben sein Bett machte und ihre Arme nach dem Kissen ausstreckte um es zu richten.

Konnten diese einfachen Bauern nicht einmal einfache Befehle ausführen?!

Er hatte ihnen befohlen sein Bett nicht anzurühren und doch fasste diese Schlampe sein Bett an.

Vielleicht sollte er ihr kurz zeigen was ihr erneuter Ungehorsam einbringen würde.

Sein Butler hatte ja scheinbar schon das Zimmer verlassen, auch wenn dieser Jammerlappen sich nicht abgemeldet hatte und seine Eltern würden davon sicher nicht erfahren.

Grinsend stand er plötzlich direkt neben ihr und beobachtete wie sie schockiert die Messer unter dem Kissen entdeckte.

Belphegor griff schnell nach einem und hielt es Sekunden später direkt an ihre Kehle.

„Ushishishi! Halt deine Klappe und lerne deinen Platz Niedere! Fass das Bett des Prinzen nicht noch einmal an!

Sonst werde ich dich um das nutzlose Ding, dass auf deinen Hals sitzt entledigen. Ushishishi!

Und falls du darüber sprichst, werde ich deine neugierigen Augen ausstechen, mit deinem Blut die Wände verschönern und mir deine schönen Schreie,

die aus dem verräterischem Mund kommen werden anhören!Ushishishishi!"

Zufrieden sah er wie Nummer Sieben komplett verängstigt zitterte, Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geformt und vor Schock geweitete Augen.

„Hast du den Prinzen verstanden?! Ushishishi!"

Sie nickte sofort und stürmte aus dem Zimmer als Belphegor sein Messer wegzog.

Geht doch. Das nächste Mal wird er seine neuen Messer wirklich an ihr ausprobieren.

Es ertönte ein Klopfen.

„Ushishishi! Ja?!", fragte Belphegor verwirrt, durch das plötzliche Geräusch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und der Butler seines Vaters trat herein.

„Ich soll euch zum Speisesaal geleiten, Prinz Belphegor.", sagte er und verbeugte sich höflich bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg aus dem Zimmer machte.

Belphegor stopfte sich schnell seine Messer in alle möglichen Hosentaschen, glücklicherweise hatte die Hose sechs, und verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer.

* * *

„Tz!"

Schlechtgelaunt ging er in sein Zimmer zurück, die zurückweichende Dienerschaft ignorierend.

Diese miese Ratte sollte tot umfallen! Oder aus dem Fenster stürzen!

Siel hatte ihn wieder bis aufs Blut gereizt, aber dieses Mal direkt vor seinen Eltern. Das war neu.

Aber das ging zu weit! Die Ratte hatte es gewagt sich König zu nennen und auf ihn herabzuschauen.

Einen Prinzen!

Und Siel ein König?! Er war nicht mehr wert als eine verdammte Kakerlake!

Jedenfalls endete das gemeinsame Frühstück mit einer Essenschlacht zwischen den beiden Prinzen, jedoch wurde nur Belphegor bestraft.

Rasiel habe sich ja nur verteidigt, Belphegor hatte ja angefangen, und hatte natürlich einen schlechten Einfluss auf den guten Bruder.

Guter Bruder? Pah! Die Ratte war schon von grundauf verdorben, da war nichts mehr zu retten.

Er würde sich bei seinem achso guten Bruder noch revanchieren. Darauf konnte dieses Ungeziefer wetten.

Plötzlich hatte Belphegor eine Idee. Grinsend schlich er sich in die Arzneikammer und kam mit einem Laxantien- Fläschchen wieder heraus.

Sein Bruder sollte sich glücklich schätzen. Belphegor würde ihm helfen, das schwere Frühstück besser zu verdauen. Mit Abführmittel.

Belphegors Grinsen wurde breiter, als er sich dem Zimmer seiner Bruders näherte.

Wie der Zufall so wollte war das Zimmer weit offen und zeigte keine Spur von seinem Bruder.

Und wie der Zufall es so wollte stand Tee mit Plätzchen auf dem Tisch.

Bingo!

Belphegor ging zum Tisch herüber und leerte das Fläschchen über dem Tee aus. Eine Überdosis würde Rasiel sicher gut tun.

Dann entschied er sich ein Plätzchen zu nehmen und steckte es sich in den Mund.

Hm, Schokolade, nicht schlecht. Auch wenn der Gedanke, dass es eigentlich Rasiel gehörte es noch viel besser machte.

„Ushesheshe! Was machst du in meinem Zimmer Brüderchen?!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter Belphegor.

Belphegor drehte sich um. In der Tür stand sein Bruder Rasiel. Die widerwärtige Kakerlake.

„Ushishishishi! Nichts was dich angeht, du Ratte!", er schob sich ein zweites Plätzchen in den Mund.

Grinsend beobachtete Belphegor wie sein Bruder langsam aber sicher wütend wurde.

„Ushesheshe! Verschwinde Bel! Du hast nichts im königlichem Schlafzimmer verloren!", dann fügte er leicht gereizt hinzu, „ Und lass deine Finger von meinen Plätzchen!"

Langsam ging Belphegor Richtung Tür.

„Ushishishi! Königliches Schlafzimmer?! Du bist niederes Ungeziefer, Siel, dass wird auch eine billige Krone nicht verändern! Ich bin ein wahrer Prinz!",

er ging an seinem Bruder vorbei, „Na dann genieße deine Plätzchen solange du kannst, Siel! Ich hoffe der Tee bekommt dir gut. Ushishishi!"

Grinsend lehnte sich Rasiel aus dem Zimmer.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich König werde Bel! Du solltest dich damit abfinden, kleiner Bruder! Ushesheshe!"

Dann schloss er die Tür.

Während dessen machte sich Belphegor breit grinsend und voller Schadenfreude auf den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer.

* * *

Belphegor lag gelangweilt auf seinem Bett und starrte auf die Decke.

Neben ihn lagen die drei Bücher und zwei Mangas, die er überflogen hatte, Kopfhörer mit denen er Musik gehört hatte und die Verpackungen von Süßigkeiten,

die nun im seinem Magen ruhten. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing eine neu angebrachte Zielscheibe, in der einige seiner Messer steckten.

Absolut nichts davon konnte in ihm Interesse erwecken.

Er schloss gähnend seine Augen.

Hm? Hatte er gerade Schritte vernommen? Sicher nur Einbildung.

Trotzdem öffnete er seine Augen und wollte aufspringen. Jedoch wurde er plötzlich von zwei Armen gefasst und zurück auf das Bett gedrückt.

Bevor er auch nur fluchen konnte, legte sich eine Hand über seinen Mund und versuchte etwas in seinen Rachen zu zwingen.

Er blinzelte mehrmals überrascht und sah hoch, direkt in die Augen, der über ihn gelehnten Person.

Obwohl...

Pah, welche Augen verdammt noch mal?! Alles was er sah war ein blonder, langer Pony, der die

Augen komplett verdeckte und ein irres Grinsen, was bescheuerter Weise seinem so ähnlich sah.

Rasiel!

„Ushesheshe! Ja Brüderchen? Ist alles in Ordnung?!", fragte Siel schadenfreudig.

Du verdammtes Ungeziefer von Bruder!

Leider konnte Belphegor ihm nicht antworten. Er versuchte sich weiter zu wehren. Es brachte Nichts.

„Dank dir kleiner Bruder, durfte ich die letzten 3 Stunden auf dem Klo verbringen", sprach Rasiel weiter.

Schön, dass ich helfen konnte, du Ratte! Solltest du nicht noch ne längere Weile dort sein?!

„Und hier hast du meinen Dank Bruder! Ushesheshe! Genau, dass was du dir verdienst.", Rasiel drückte seine Hand fester auf Belphegors Mund.

Erst jetzt wurde Belphegor bewusst, was sein widerwärtige Bruder vorhatte.

Er wird doch nicht! Dieser Niedere, einem Prinzen...?!

„Ich hoffe der Dreck und die Würmer schmecken dir! Ushesheshe!", lachte Rasiel als er die widerliche Masse in Belphegors Mund zwang.

Belphegor hatte aber genug.

Er hielt kurz still und trat wie aus dem Nichts nach seinem Bruder, der erschrocken aufschrie und leicht nach hinten geschleudert wurde, sodass er auf den Boden fiel.

Währenddessen griff Belphegor sofort nach seinen Messern und hielt sie in Rasiels Richtung.

„Draußen!" knurrte er, „Duell! Sofort!"

Er war wütend. Sehr wütend. Und er wollte etwas zerstören. Nein, etwas verletzen oder besser sogar umbringen. Und zwar sofort.

Rasiel starrte seinen Bruder kurz schockiert an, erholte sich aber schnell und grinste breit.

„Ushesheshe! Aber gerne doch Bruder! Der König wird dir deinen Platz zeigen! In fünf Minuten im hinterem Garten", dann verschwand er aus Belphegors Zimmer.

Bel beobachtete wie die Tür langsam ins Schloss fiel.

Er griff nach seinen Messern.

Auf seinen Zügen bildete sich ein Grinsen, was jedem sofort einen Schauder den Rücken runterlaufen und um ihr Leben führten lassen würde.

Es versprach Schmerzen, Zerstörung und Böses.

Er hatte genug.

Diese Ratte würde endlich für alles bezahlen.

* * *

Breit grinsend spielte Belphegor mit einem seiner Messer in der Hand, als er in den hinteren Garten trat.

Rasiel war noch nicht da. Also lehnte er sich an einen Baum und wartete.

Er würde ganz sicher gewinnen. Sein Gegner war ja nur diese Ratte, Siel.

Ihn würde er sogar im Schlaf besiegen.

Immerhin hatte er ihn doch auch schon bei dem Steine bewerfen besiegt.

Und beim Felsbrocken bewerfen.

Ebenfalls beim letzten Messerduell.

Er hörte ein Rascheln und schaute hoch. Sein Bruder trat durch mehrere Gebüsche und dann auf die Lichtung. In seiner Hand hielt auch er Messer.

Messer die Belphegors ziemlich ähnlich sahen.

Nur, dass sie im Gegensatz zu seinen, länger waren und nur zwei Zacken auf der Innenfläche besassen.

„Ushesheshe! Lass uns beginnen Brüderchen.", sagte die Kakerlake grinsend und warf sogleich drei Messer in Belphegors Richtung.

Belphegor sprang ohne große Anstrengungen zur Seite, sodass die Messer im Baumstumpf stecken bleiben. Alle dort, wo vorher Belphegors Kopf geruht hatte.

„Ushishishi! Das bekommst du zurück Siel!"

Er warf zehn Messer in Rasiels Richtung, denen sein Bruder nur entkommen konnte indem er sich auf den Boden warf.

Tz! Und der nannte sich König! Das nächste Mal ist er tot!

Belphegor nutzte diesen Moment um auf Rasiel direkt zu zustürmen, in beiden Händen Messer, die bereit zum Wurf waren.

Dann warf er sie auf seinen Bruder.

Rasiel rollte sich sofort zur Seite und sprang wieder auf.

Eins der Messer traf ihn aber trotzdem am Arm. Siel zischte und warf als Antwort ebenfalls zehn Messer in Belphegors Richtung,

denen Bel auswich und einige von ihnen mit seinen eigenen abwehrte.

„Ushishishi! Was ist denn Siel, realisierst du endlich, dass du keine Chance gegen mich hast?", fragte er hänselnd.

Woraufhin aber mehrere Messer gefährlich nahe an seinem Gesicht vorbei flogen und seine Haut leicht verletzten.

Blut floss sein Gesicht herunter.

Aber auch Rasiel war verletzt.

Der weiße Ärmel seines Hemdes war rot verfärbt.

„Ushesheshe! Träum weiter Brüderchen! Du hast noch nie gegen mich gewonnen! Denn ich bin ein König und du nur eine niedere Fliege, die ich jederzeit besiegen könnte!

Lern deinen Platz Bruder, den unter mir!", zischte Rasiel in Belphegors Richtung während er den Messern auswich und selbst welche warf.

Belphegor hatte endgültig genug.

Er knirschte mit seinen Zähnen.

Dann warf er zwei mal hintereinander zehn Messer in die Richtung der Ratte und rannte in deren Schatten vorwärts, sodass Rasiel ihn aus den Augen verlor.

Dann stand er plötzlich direkt hinter Siel und stach grinsend ein Messer in dessen Rücken.

Es ertönte ein lauter Schmerzensschrei.

Gut so! Der Prinz ist dir, Ratte überlegen! Schrei ruhig weiter! Zeig wie schwach du wirklich bist!

Er griff nach Rasiels Kopf und drückte ihn gewaltvoll zu Boden während er sein Messer wieder raus zog, sodass Rasiel erneut aufschrie.

„Ushishishi! Was hattest du grad gesagt Siel~?!", fragte Bel zuckersüß und hielt Rasiels Arme fest und legte seine Beine über Siels um zu verhindern, dass sich dieser wehrte.

Rasiel starrte ihn hasserfüllt an und spuckte in sein Gesicht.

Für einige Sekunden war es still.

„Ka-shing! Du bist so tot du verdammte Ratte!", schrie Belphegor wütend auf und zog eins seiner Messer über Rasiels Bauch. Wieder und wieder.

Zufrieden hörte er seinen Bruder schreien.

Es hörte sich wie Musik in seinen Ohren an.

Und das viele Blut, dass über den Bauch Siels floss.

Es war rot. Rot. Wie Blut.

Er wollte mehr davon sehen.

Er stach mehrmals auf den Bauch seiner Bruders ein und beobachte wie sein Bruder verzweifelt versuchte sich zu wehren und anfing Blut zu röcheln.

„Ushishishishishishi!"

Er fuhr mit dem Messer über die Arme von Siel und sah wie auch diese in Rot getränkt wurden.

Der metallische Geruch des Blutes stieg in seine Nase.

Die Schreie, die aus dem Mund seiner Zwillingbruders kamen vermischten sich in seiner Ohren mit dem lauten Pochen seines Herzen und dem Rauschen seiner eigenen Blutes.

Er konnte nicht mehr aufhören.

Aber er wollte auch nicht aufhören.

Es gefiel ihm zu sehr.

Langsam hörte er auf nachzudenken und gab sich komplett seiner Blutlust hin.

Alles um ihn war rot. Es war rot. Rot. Alles voller Blut. Er wollte mehr! Mehr rot! Mehr Blut!

Die lauten Schreie! Lauter! Schreie vor Schmerzen und verrecke! Stirb!

Er stach immer wieder auf die Person vor ihm ein. Hörte wie das Röcheln lauter wurden. So als würde jemand an seinem Blut ersticken.

Er hörte ein Wimmern. Die Schreie wurden leiser.

Dann erschlaffte der Körper unter ihm. Bewegte sich nicht mehr. Schrie nicht mehr. Wimmerte nicht mehr. War tot.

Grinsend sah er herab und betrachtete sein erstes Kunstwerk.

Es war rot.

Er schaute auf seine blutverschmierte Hände und Kleidung und lachte laut auf.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Schuss.

Dann hörte Belphegors lachen auf.

Es war still.

Langsam drehte Belphegor sich um und sah in das Gesicht des Schützen.

Ein verängstigter Butler. Seine Augen geschockt geweitet, sein Atem vor Panik schnell und unregelmäßig.

Um ihn andere schockierte Diener, die weinten, kreischten oder vor Schock starr standen.

Belphegor schaute an sich herunter, zu seiner Bauchgegend.

Er spürte wie immer mehr Blut aus der Schusswunde floss.

Sein Blut. Sein königliches Blut. Das Blut eines Prinzen. Rot. Adliges Blut. Rot.

Ein irres Grinsen erschien erneut auf Belphegors Zügen und er stürzte nach vorne gebückt, wie ein wildes Tier nach vorne.

Er würde sie alle töten. Diese unwürdigen Niederen! Sie haben es gewagt einen Prinzen zu verletzen!

Er hörte ihre lauten Schrei, die über die ganze Lichtung erschallen.

Sah wie sie bewegungslos zu Boden fielen und ihre Leichen sich in ihrem Blut rot verfärbten.

Er wolle mehr Schreie hören! Mehr Blut sehen!

Belphegor zog die Messer aus seinem letzten Opfer und rannte ins Schloss.

Hinter seinem Rücken lag die Lichtung, die nun komplett in Rot getaucht war, der Boden mit schwer verstümmelten Leichen belegt - in der Luft der Geruch von Blut und Tod.

Dann wurden Schreie aus dem Inneren des Schlosses laut, ebenfalls Schüsse und Beschimpfungen,

aber auch das kranke Lachen eines acht jährigen Kindes, dass durch die Gänge des Schlosses rannte.

Gegen Abend waren endlich alle Schreie verstummt.

Das Schloss lag in einer unheimlichen Stille.

Alle Lichter waren gelöscht und nicht einmal patrouillierende Wachen konnten entdeckt werden.

Belphegor trat in sein Zimmer.

Seine Kleidung war fast komplett blutdurchdrängt und zerrissen, sein Gesicht voller blutiger Kratzer und sein Körper voller Blut und Wunden.

Er betrat das Bad und ging in die Dusche.

Er hatte es geschafft! Diese widerliche Ratte war tot! Und das restliche Ungeziefer lag zerstückelt im Schloss verteilt!

Jetzt konnten ihn seine Eltern nicht mehr herum kommandieren!

Denn auch sie waren Teil seines Kunstwerkes. Des Kunstwerkes von Prince the Ripper.

Er trat nur mit Handtuch bekleidet wieder aus dem Badezimmer und öffnete seinen Kleiderschrank.

Nach einer Weile fand er ein gestreiftes Hemd und zog es sich über.

Als er komplett angekleidet war verließ er sein Zimmer und ging die rot gefärbten Gänge entlang, stieg über Leichen und Blutpfützen bis er am Haupteingang war und hinaus trat.

Gelangweilt ging er die Straße zur nächsten Stadt entlang.

Dem Prinzen war langweilig. Aber was sollte er nun tun?

Die ganze Stadt auslöschen? Nein, zu viel Arbeit. Und Prinzen arbeiten nicht.

Ihm kam eine Idee.

Er würde nach Italien gehen. Da war es warm.

Dann könnte er die Varia aufsuchen von der er soviel gehört hat, die Topassasine-Einheit der Vongola.

Sie wären vielleicht würdige Gegner für den Prinzen, die der Prinz aber mit Leichtigkeit besiegen könnte.

Sie sollten erkennen, dass er ein Genie ist. Und wenn nicht, wird er ihnen auf die Sprünge helfen.

Er grinste bei dem Gedanken und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen.

Dann würde er auch wieder Blut sehen und die lauten Hilfe-Schreie genießen können.

* * *

„Da hatte Bel-sempai aber wohl nicht erwartet, dass er bei der Varia mit einem ohrenbetäubend lautem Hai, einer bunte Transe,

einem alkoholabhängigen, aggressiven Säufer und einem geizigen Baby festsitzen wird. Oh, ich hab den Blitz-Perversling vergessen.", sagte Fran und klappte das Buch zu.

„Aber es wurde Schlimmer, als der Prinz auch noch einen vorlauten Frosch aufs Auge gedrückt bekam.

Auch wenn Froggy praktisch als Zielscheibe ist und sicher auch fürs Sezieren nützlich wäre."

Fran schrak auf und sah monoton in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

Die Kinder verblassten abrupt und lösten sich schließlich im Nebel auf. Eine Illusion.

Frans Blick fiel auf das zweite Sofa im Raum, dass mit der Rückenlehne zu ihm stand und auf der Belphegor sich momentan nach vorne lehnte.

„Bel-sempai, seit wann bist du denn hier? Hat deine Mutter dir nicht beigebracht, dass man sich nicht anschleichen soll?",fragte Fran mit ungerührter Stimme.

Belphegor gähnte und streckte sich.

„Ich habe sie umgebracht, du Idiot. Außerdem war ich vor dir hier. Ich habe geschlafen. Deine Schuld Froggy, wenn du mich nicht bemerkt hast."

Fran blieb stumm und starrte auf Belphegor.

Dieser hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Dann fiel sein Blick jedoch auf Frans Schoss.

„Froggy, ist das mein Tagebuch?!"

* * *

**_~ENDE~_**

* * *

Omakes:

* * *

Omake 1: Later...

* * *

„Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute!"

„Komm her Frosch, bald bist du tot!"

...

„Bleib stehen Froggy!"

„Würde ich gerne Sempai, wenn du aufhören würdest mich wie ein Irrer mit Messern zu jagen."

* * *

Omake 2: Geht Frans Märchen weiter?

* * *

„Senpai aus welchem Land kommst du denn?"

„Sagt dir der Prinz nicht, Froggy!"

„Hm, du hast doch mal Lussuria erzählt, dass es ein großes Land ist und du deine Augen verdeckst, weil man sonst erkennen kann, woher du stammst Sempai, richtig?"

„..."

„Ist es Indien? Oh nein, Senpai hat eine helle Hautfarbe. Hm, ein Land, wo die Königsfamilie tot ist..."

„..."

„Ist es Russland?"

„Das war eine Zarentochter, ein Mädchen!"

„Und?"

„..."

„Hab ich nun Recht? Sempai geh doch nicht weg!

„..."

* * *

Omake 3: Zehn Jahre in der Zukunft/ Wiedersehen mit Rasiel

* * *

„Ushesheshe! Hast du mich schon vergessen Brüderchen?"

„Siel?"

„Ushesheshe! Richtig, der einzig Wahre!"

„Wow." *klapp*klapp*klapp*

„Ushishishi! Warum klatscht du Froggy?"

„Aber es ist doch wirklich genial Sempai, dass jemand, denn du so, deinem Tagebuch zufolge, grauenvoll zugerichtet hast, noch stehen kann. Das hätte ich nie erwartet."

„Ushesheshesheshe! Du führst Tagebuch, Brüderchen? Ushesheshe! Ich kann nicht mehr! Diesmal gibt der König auf! Ushesheshesheshe!"

„Ushishi... Nein, der Prinz...Froggy du bist tot!"

„Au, was hast du denn schon wieder Sempai? Wir haben doch gewonnen?!"

* * *

So, dass wars. Hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Wenn ich Zeit finde werde ich diese Geschichte auch noch ins Englische übersetzen. (hab aber leider viel Schulstress).

Vielleicht ein kurzes Review? Danke :)


End file.
